


Fistful Of Drunken Love

by antisocialfreakazoid



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Almost Rape, Cussing, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Happy Ending, Luke and Calum as parents, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialfreakazoid/pseuds/antisocialfreakazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s a drunk and Calum deals with his shit for the sake of their family. Based on true events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fistful Of Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> In no way do I think Luke would ever be like this, so please don’t take it to heart. I had a very emotional day, so I spilled it out into this thingy using my favorite ship. I’m rating this NC-17 just in case someone is effected by mentions of rape and such. This isn’t double checked, so sorry if there’s any mistakes.  
> The plot was born from actual events, few things and the happy ending were added for context.  
> Also, in no way shape or form do I support domestic violence or alcohol abuse!

Tears ran down my cheeks as my husband of eight years smashed a picture frame of us two by throwing it at a wall. The shattered glass scattered all over the floor, landing about a foot away from our five month old baby boy who was sitting on the floor, crying. I ran over to the child and picked him up, holding him close to my chest. “L-luke, please stop!” I said, my voice breaking.

Luke laughed bitterly and looked right into my red and watery eyes. “You want me to stop huh?” Luke walked up to me, his warm breath hitting my skin. The smell of alcohol filled my nostrils and my stomach began to turn. Three years and I still can’t stand the smell of alcohol in his breath, but can you blame me? This damn drug has been one of the biggest reasons for our families suffering.

It started out like a stress reliever when times were hard for Luke. Heck, I would be lying if I said that I didn’t take a few shots every once in a while myself. But as the years went on, Luke began to drink more, his behavior began to change. He stopped wanting to cuddle or being affectionate with me in anyway, he would leave and not come back for days, when he did come back, he would be so drunk he couldn’t walk, he’d constantly try to have sex with me as well, but id refuse and that’s when he began accusing me of cheating on him.

He reached his hand up and grabbed my face pulling it closer to his own. I looked right into his icy blue eyes and felt my heart breaking even more that it already had before. The gorgeous ocean blues that I used to adore were filled with so much rage and hatred towards me, that it made me want to lock myself in our bedroom and just cry myself to sleep. Not that that’s something I haven’t been doing for about three god damn years.

“How about you stop fucking Mikey!” He roughly pushed my head back, letting go of my face. I stumbled back a bit, my arms tightened around Austin. Here he goes again, accusing me of sleeping with my best friend.. Slowly, my tears started to dry as my sadness turned to anger. “Oh my God Luke, how many times do I have to tell you, I never fucked anyone! I’m not some cheating bastard like you!” I yelled.

“The fuck did you just say?” He clenched his fists and took a step closer to me. I backed up a little, still looking him in the eye with raging anger in my own.

“You fucking heard what I said! Just because you constantly go around being unfaithful to me doesn’t mean that I do too! Even if you treat me like shit and don’t care about our family, I’m not about to jump into someone else’s bed. I have morals and a conscience, unlike you, fucking prick.” After I spat my thoughts in his drunken face, I started making my way to the stairs, trying to calm Austin down. The baby’s tan face was all red and wet from how much he was crying. I kissed him on the forehead, lulling him to calm down and started heading towards the steps to the second floor of the house.

I was half way up the stairs when I heard Luke yelling again. “Yeah well maybe if you didn’t constantly push me away I wouldn’t have to go out and find someone else to fuck!” He slurred, almost falling up the stairs cause of his drunken state.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Looking down at the drunken fool I couldn’t believe that that was my Lukey, who was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Key work was.

“Well maybe if you didn’t constantly drink and over all treat me like shit, maybe I would actually let you make love to me! Oh wait, it wouldn’t be love anymore now would it? Cause if you loved me and your son, you wouldn’t be standing here drunk, ready to beat the absolute shit out of me, AGAIN” I practically screamed at the blonde. I turned around and left Luke to take in and progress what I had just said. I made my way to Austin’s room and opened the door with a shaky hand. I walked into the baby blue room and placed my beautiful boy in his crib.

A child should never live in an environment like this, thank God he’s still too young to understand everything that’s going on. I really hope Luke comes to his senses before Austin starts taking in the situation, because I don’t want him to grow up in such a dysfunctional family. I still remember how miserable Michael was when his parents used to fight, he would always come to my house and cry on my shoulder for hours. I really don’t want that to be Austin, but I also still have some faith that this marriage will get better at some point.

I still don’t understand how things got like this. Luke and I started dating when we were eighteen. We had a pure and beautiful relationship, constant I love you’s, movie dates and passionate kisses were shared daily. Luke treated me like, as much as I hate to say it, a princess and I looked up at him like he was the starts and the moon. We came out to the fans two years after we started dating, there was a lot of hate towards us and the band, but way more love and support.

Three years passed and Luke proposed to me. Half a year later, we got married. Six years later, when we started reaching our thirties, the four of us decided to take a break from the band and settle down until our kids got older. About a year later Luke and I found a surrogate mother, nine months later Austin was born. Before his birth though, Luke started depressing about the split of the band. He felt like they could have done better, reached for higher and could have become the next Rolling Stones or so. He started going to the bar more often, coming back home wasted. He’d always come on to me when he was at that stage where he hadn’t had enough to drink, but I would push him away. I wasn’t about to spread my legs for a horny drunk, not now and not ever.

When our baby boy was born and we brought him home with us, Luke had calmed down with the clubs and the alcohol. For a whole two months of Austin being with us, Luke was the best father anyone could ever have. I was amazed at how good he was with our son, so playful, yet gentle, it made me fall in love with him even more than before. I mentally forgave him for all the none stop clubbing and drinking he had been doing.

But just as the second month ended Luke began drinking again, much heavier as well. One time he got so drunk he passed out on the front porch of our house and slept there without moving the whole night. He was drinking so severely, that he’d wake up in the morning just as drunk as he was in the evening.

By the end of the third month since Austin’s birth, we were arguing so much that I was practically living in our guest room. Sure, stereotypicaly, the female or the more feminine person of the pair sends their other to sleep on the couch, but our situation was much more serious. Luke had begun showing signs of violence (and I don’t mean “throwing a vase at a wall” kind of violence).

One night he came back home, loudly stumbling into the guest room I was sleeping in and ripped the covers off my body. Ignoring my protests and angry tone, he pressed me into the bed with one arm and started pulling my pajamas of with the other. I was so scared and heart broken, the man that I loved and trusted with my souls was ignoring my pleads and was taking me by force. I wiggled out of his grip somehow, just as he was almost done taking my shirt off, and pushed him off of me. He got so angry, the angriest I’ve ever seen him, and he pounced on me. Once again he ignored my pleads as I begged him to stop, that he was hurting me, but he was so blinded by his rage that I bet he couldn’t even hear a sound I made.

For a whole month he avoided me after that night that he beat me and left me lyng on the floor, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. But knowing how he is when he’s intoxicated, he was right back to trying to sleep with me or calling me names and so on, like nothing ever happened. He never hurt Austin though, thank God, surprisingly he was the only one Luke was still affectionate towards.

I leaned down and kissed Austin’s forehead. He seemed to be exhausted from all the crying he just did because he fell into a deep sleep in just minutes. After I made sure that the baby was warm and comfortable, I left his room and headed to the bathroom. I opened the door and was met by a crying Luke, sitting on the closed toilet.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me with his puffy eye. He didn’t seem as drunk and angry anymore, must have sobered up while I was puting Aus to bed. I really didn’t know what to say to him. If he hadn’t put me through everything he has, I would have probably run up to him and asked why he was crying. But remembering how much he has made me cry, I couldn’t bother to give two shits about his emotions.

He looked me up and down, his eye stopping at a bruise every once in a while. Then he looked me into the eyes and I couldn’t believe what I saw. Pain, sorrow, regret… love?

Luke stood up slowly and started making his way towards me. My heart stopped and my hands formed to fists. Was this some sick plan to let him get near to me so he can hurt me some more? I backed up until my back hit the wall and I had nowhere to move, because by now Luke was right in front of me, inches between us.

“Oh God Calum, what happened to me, what happened to us?” His voice came out throaty and shaky. I furrowed my brows and sent him a glare. “Alcohol happened, Luke. I told you so many times to stop, but you never listened to me!” I raised my voice slightly making Luke flinch a bit.

He examined my face, one of his hands came up and stroked a little cut that I had on my cheek. It was from that night where he attempted to rape me and then beat me after; I hit my face on the corner of the nightstand when I was trying to get away. More tears started to fall from his eyes and he leaned to rest his forehead to mine.

“I-I’m so sorry… I know it means nothing to you, but I’m so freaking sorry…” He whispered, wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me close. I don’t know how I feel about this, was he being sincere or was this just a pity party for me to forgive him, and then go back to where we were.

Feeling him sobbing into my shoulder, his body shaking, I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “God, I’m so fucked up! You’re so beautiful and so good to me and I treat you like absolute trash! You don’t deserve to be covered in bruises, you deserve to be covered in love bites, and you deserve to be with someone who wouldn’t solve their problems by downing a bottle! Oh my God Calum, I’m so so so sorry…”

He pulled his face away from my neck and looked at me. I looked over his handsome features and landed on his ocean blues and almost gasped at what I saw in them. I saw my old Lukey, the Lukey that I fell in love with back in school, the Lukey that treated me right, the Lukey that made passionate love to me, the Lukey who was so excited about our future as a married couple, the Lukey who carried me into this house when we first bought it and tickled me till I could barely breathe from laughter. Tears formed in my own eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, sobbing into his chest. Probably a whole five minutes passed when Luke slowly pulled back and, for the first time in a long time, asked me if he could kiss me.

My mind was still looking for something that would tell me that this is just a sick joke, but my heart could feel that this was the moment when things were going to change. I was always a ‘follow your heart’ kind of guy, so I cracked a tinny smile and nodded.

Luke crashed our lips together and there it was again, that warm spark inside my stomach that caused me to fall in love with this man more and more every time. He pulled back and smiled at me. “I don’t want to lose you Calum, I don’t want to lose Austin and I don’t want to lose our family. I’m going to sign up for therapy and I’ll go to rehabilitation, I’ll do anything to fix myself and to fix us.” He said as he caressed my cheeks with both his hands.

I looked at him with slight doubt, but I nodded and hugged him again. “Please..” I whispered into his ear and his arms tightened around me.

“I promise you.”

-

The very next day I called our management and told them to secretly take care of all the hospital paper work so Luke could start his therapy. Everything went smoothly and now Ashton, Michael and I were saying our goodbyes to Luke. As Michael was giving Luke his final hug, I went back to my car and got Austin out of his seat. “Come here baby, time to say bye bye to daddy.” I said to the gorgeous brownish-greenish eyed baby. He looked like the perfect mixture of me and Luke. His skin tone was darker than Luke’s but lighter than mine and even though it was hard to tell, he had dirty blonde hair that was almost a dark honey color.

When I came over to the three men, Luke was already looking at us with a loving look in his eyes. I stopped in front of him and kissed his cheek. “I’m so happy you’re doing this Luke.”

He smiled and looked at Austin who was extending his little arms towards his daddy. “C’mere sport.” Luke took his son from my arms and started kissing his chubby little cheeks, making silly faces at him, making the baby laugh.

“This is what I want out family to be Luke. No more drinking and arguing, just a loving and happy little family with a beautiful little boy. And maybe a dog, you know how much I love dogs” I said while smiling at my two boys.

“I want that too Calum and I truly promise you to try my absolute best. When I get back home, I’m never grabbing a bottle when life gets a bit too hard. And we don’t need a dog, you’re already my puppy” Luke winked at me, making me blush a little.

Austin slapped Luke’s face and started laughing when the blonde raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t be jelly of mommy, you’re my little puppy too.” Luke kissed the tiny boys cheek making him giggle. “Mommy? Really?” I questioned irritated.

“I’m sorry Cal, I know there’s no ‘girl’ in a gay relationship, but you’re just so pretty and curvy, I’m surprised you can’t carry a child.” The asshole winked at me again, causing me to slap him in the back of the head. He just grimaced and laughed at me.

“Mr. Hemmings it’s time to go.” A young nurse spoke from behind us. 

We looked at her and then right back at each other. “I’m doing this for you two, because you’re the most important people in my life. I was blinded for a long time to see how amazing you are Calum, I treated you like shit and I didn’t show Austin how much I actually love him. I want to get my life back on track and I want to make my family happy and I’ll do that, no matter how hard it is going to be, I’ll do it.” Luke spoke as a little tear ran down his face.

“I know you will Luke, Austin and I both know. I’m willing to forgive and forget everything you’ve said and done to me, just so we can be a happy family again.” I smiled at him. I reached out for his cheek and cupped it, whipping a tear away.

“I love you so much Calum”

“I love you too Lukey”


End file.
